It Stayed With Me
by homozyghost
Summary: Portgas D. Ace was only five years old when he died. But then he woke up. (Immortal!Ace fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _/sips tea/_**

 **So, uh, yeah. Another project. (What's this Send Me Off To Sea thing yer talkin bout, I know no such thing)**

 ** _/SIPPING INTENSIFIES/_**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Ace was only five when he died. He was walking through Grey Terminal, eyes full of wonder when someone jumped at him from the back and clubbed him over the head.

Something cracked and Ace could _hear_ it crack, but the darkness came too soon. In a second- or maybe it was more than that, Ace couldn't remember- he was down. Unmoving and lifeless, killed for no reason at all.

But then, he woke up. No one seemed to see him, and Ace looked around- confused as to why he was on the ground- before running to the woods, his wounds closed but with blood dripping in his wake.

It wasn't the first time he fainted, Ace had thought. All that remained was to get out of the area before anyone could see him again.

* * *

Ace woke up to blood staining his shirt and a mouthful of the stuff dribbling down his chin.

The blonde kid- Sabo, was it?- was nowhere to be found but Ace guessed that already. He probably ran away once he stabbed Ace in the chest. Also- Shouldn't he be dead by now?

Ace was confused, seriously confused, but he shakily rose to his feet. He supported himself with the tree he was sitting against before and realised he was choking on his own blood. He spat out everything immediately, and shuddered.

Seriously, what the hell?

At the tender age of six, Ace might have gotten the hint that he can't really die.

* * *

"You know what, let's be friends."

Ace's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he settled on a neutral expression. "After you killed me?" The boy scoffed. "No thanks."

Sabo took on a perplexed expression and shook his head. "I didn't kill you, though?"

"You did! With a knife,"

"How are you standing here, then? Also I have no recollection of an incident like that."

Though Sabo used some flowy words, Ace could understand that much.

Now it was Ace's time to be confused, because Sabo _did_ try to kill him and actually succeeded if the blood and more blood two days before were real. So why was Sabo not admitting to this? Did he forget? Or was it just Ace imagining things?

The experience in itself was too vivid though, especially the pain, so how could he be imagining all of that? Sabo can't be lying too, couldn't be, he looked too confused to be anything else. Unless-

It didn't happen for him-?

Ace paled, hands shaking at the impossibility as he turned to run.

He felt like vomiting.

The smell wafting from Grey Terminal wasn't any help to dissuade the feeling, and he felt light headed. Before he could run though, Sabo stopped him, hand on Ace's shoulder like he was actually concerned.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere not here. G-get lost," Ace knew Sabo heard the stutter and he'd be damned if he stayed for another second. So he shrugged the hand off and ran.

It had been two days since his second death, and Ace felt like he cleared the fog of mysteries, somewhat. He believed though, that he actually lost his life for the second time while the first he can only remember vaguely.

Once he got to the bandit's but, he climbed up the stairs and gagged- slamming the door to his room.

The bandits heard his cries, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

Ace saw Sabo again, but this time he didn't run. He can't.

His legs were trapped in some rubble that just fell on him, and Ace gritted his teeth out of pain and annoyance.

Grey Terminal was truly a cursed place for him.

Sabo looked down on him, literally and almost mockingly, smiling that irritatingly infuriating smile of his.

"You need any help?"

Ace had the urge in him to put aside his pride to accept the offer because he could felt something oozing down there, something wet and obviously not water- but he squashed down the urge and instead growled. "Get the fuck away, blondie! You're not needed here!"

"Sure looks like I am, though," Sabo looked past the deploring gaze Ace sent his way and cocked his head to the side in amusement. "You just have to ask, you know..."

 _Like hell I'm going to get help from a murderer._

"Fuck no!" Ace shouted, and a jolt just happened where his legs were and- Oh, _holy shit_ -!

A whimper escaped his lips and he bit down on his pride when Sabo narrowed his eyes and, was that pity? Ace needed that the least honestly but he knew he needed help. Ace lowered his head, and Sabo seemed to understand.

The blonde moved the stupid junk away from his legs carefully, slowly, and gasped. "You're bleeding. Hold on." With the little strength Sabo had, he pulled the thing that was stuck in his leg and Ace nearly let out a scream. "There, it's alright now."

"A-Alright, my ass," Ace groaned, and he tried to move himself but as it turned out, he still can't. Ace cursed as he slammed his head to the ground helplessly. This was, easily, the worst day of his life.

"...You can't move?"

"What does it look like, brat? 'Course I can't move."

Ace could hear Sabo's huff before the footsteps began. Ace wondered what the hell that idiot was doing before he was lifted up, pressed against Sabo's side.

"You're my age, you know. I ain't a brat."

Ace looked at Sabo as if he was crazy. Then, he tried struggling from Sabo's hold- Not that he can do much though. He was wounded after all. Besides, Sabo had an iron grip it was almost ridiculous.

"Try to hold on till you get first aid, I have some at the place I'm staying."

Ace simply grumbled at this, curses tumbling out of his mouth like waterfalls.

Getting help from his murderer?

Ace didn't like this. Not one bit.

* * *

Sabo became his friend, nevertheless.

Don't ask him why or how, Ace didn't know. It just... _happened_.

But now, Ace wished Sabo wasn't his friend. Then this shit wouldn't have happened, not again.

Ace, for the second time now since last year, choked on his own blood. He was not aware of how copper-ish it tasted, how it tasted of metal and iron and salt. He also was not aware that another bullet was whizzing its way through his chest again, causing him to drop the money he had stole.

Sabo, who had a graze on his leg, cried out from where Ace had shoved him to. "ACE!"

Ace hadn't felt fear in such a long time, and it left him numb.

At least Sabo was safe.

The man who shot him walked over to where he collapsed, a sneer on his lips as he took the money Ace dropped. He left without another word and Ace could hear Sabo scrambling towards him, crying and shouting.

"Oh my god, Ace, Ace are you okay, you have to be- Y-you'll be fine, hold on, just hold on!"

Ace didn't know why Sabo was panicking so much when he closed his eyes. He felt a hand holding his before everything went slack. He felt at ease.

His heart stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: This thing's inspired by a KHR fanfic made by FruitPastilles. If ya like KHR and these kinda fics then that's right up yer alley ayyyyy**

 **Also I'm sorry for not updating my other stories? Like it's inexcusable but I just can't bring myself to write it when I'm too confused about it. I need to sort these things out man.**

 _ **Ps; Welcome to Linebreak Galore Land. Enjoy yer stay sweetsies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ayo here again i see. wassup y'all**

 **(Also, thanks for the reviews. Especially the long ones- Y'all know who ya are /fingerguns/)**

 **HEYHEY. I edited Chapter 1 a bit. Maybe check it out? Not a major change though, just a little thing that I felt need fixing.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

"You're dead."

Ace nodded once.

"...I was."

Sabo's eyes flickered to the blood on his clothes and he gave a strangled kind of sound. "That's not possible! You- you were dead, I saw you, there's no way you could've just- _walked away from it!_ "

Ace winced. Thinking about his deaths had always made him queasy and uncomfortable, much less talking about it. "Yet, here I am," he said simply, wanting nothing more than just rest. He lowered his head. "Surprise?"

Again, Sabo made a distressed sound and gestured wildly to the hole next to him. "I was about to bury you for god's sake, don't you _surprise_ me! And, oh god-"

Ace looked up now, wondering why Sabo had stopped ranting. The blonde had a horrified look fixed in his eyes, skin paling in something akin to realisation.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Sabo-"

"I _killed_ you."

The hushed whisper might as well be the bullet that shot through his chest and Ace flinched. Last year's pain throbbed at his side, and Ace stifled his need to clutch at it, at the stab wound that was not there. "Sabo, no,"

"I-I killed you, and, and I didn't remember-"

"-Sabo-"

"-You showed up out of nowhere, and I panicked and s-s-stabbed-"

"-Sabo!"

Ace tightened his hold on the boy, and Sabo had to wonder when did their distance close. Sabo buried his head to the crook of Ace's neck and heaved, arms already around and gripping, clutching as if Ace was his own life line.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident, I know,"

"You could've died, y-you could've stayed dead." The blonde's voice was hoarse and Ace rubbed at his back, making circles as if that could help.

"But I didn't, I'm here. I'm alive."

Sabo's quiet sobs were loud in the silent forest, and Ace felt like shit. Sabo shouldn't have to see him die, yet he did anyway. Ace felt the dam broke, and no sooner he joined, tears soaking through Sabo's stupid blue coat.

He was fully prepared to tell Sabo later on about his curse, the bane in his life that made him feel more terrible than he should be.

Not like this though.

Never like this.

* * *

Three years had passed with bumps along the way.

He had suffered a total of ten deaths.

Ace felt older than he should be.

Every time he died Sabo was there to look over him, eyes glazed and deep in thought. Ace didn't like that look. It was as if Sabo grew up along with him and lost his childhood, and that was not okay.

This was Ace's burden to carry. It hurts when Sabo had to stay with him until Ace wake up only to sigh as if he was the one who had failed, not Ace.

Sabo shouldn't have to worry about it.

Then Luffy came like a hurricane, smile as bright as the sun and the disposition of the same.

Ace was determined to not make any contact with him, despite what his grandfather demanded of him. He didn't care what that old bastard wanted, he will _not_ take care of Luffy.

"Ace! Be my friend!"

Ace scoffed. Friend?

Hah. He didn't want another Sabo.

But then he- Luffy, that thrice damned bastard- followed him to where Sabo was with their pirate fund, shouting about being pirates and _I want to be a pirate, too!_

Luffy was tied to the tree within no time, Ace and Sabo acting like vigils as they stared him down. Sabo was the first to break the silence.

"What should we do now?"

"...He heard our secret so..." Ace made a low humming sound, an indication that he was thinking.

"... Let's kill him."

Sabo flinched terribly, and glared at Ace. "Hell no," it was said almost accusingly, and Sabo pinned Ace down with a hardened stare. "I've had enough."

It was more so that Sabo refused to let Ace act on impulse than him blaming Ace on his discomfort to talk about the subject. Ace knew.

"Yeah, sor-"

"WHAT! NO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

The caterwaul was deafening and they had to clap their ears shut.

"Kid-"

"Don't drown me, please! I still have to be a pirate and I can't swim and I promised Sha-a-anks!"

Whatever comment Ace had was swallowed and replaced by a memory of when he was nine, when he felt water and breathed it, plunging him in deep with pressure, the depths colder and darker than any night he'd woken up to. He took a deep breath and Sabo held his hand.

Breathe.

 _Breathe_.

"Ace, we have to go," his friend's voice rang with urgency, and Ace snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Luffy was still crying but Ace ignored that in favour of paying attention to Sabo.

The blonde gazed afar, towards somewhere beyond the trees near them. "It's Porchemy and his gang. Fuck, if we had known that, we wouldn't have stolen their loot..."

The latter of two sentences was said quietly and Ace squeezed Sabo's hand back, sensing his distress. "Let's go, then,"

"What about him?"

Ace, cold and unforgiving, the devil child everyone hates, gave a glance to the boy.

Luffy was still sniffling, tears welling up to no end. It was pitiful. Ace cursed.

He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes, letting Luffy free. The small boy cheered, but Ace hissed at him to be quiet. "Run back to the hut if you don't want to die."

"But-"

"Ace, we need to hide." There was an edge to Sabo's words that Ace couldn't ignore, so he turned and pulled Sabo along with him. Who cares what happens to the kid now, he's free.

But it was when they hid in a nearby thicket when they heard a yelp, a sign of struggle, and a menacing voice.

"Who's this little shit?"

Both of them took in a sharp intake of breath when Porchemy lifted Luffy by the front of his shirt, the boy swinging his legs from beneath him in an attempt to kick his captor.

"Let me go! Help, Ace!"

Ace held in his breath when Porchemy's eyes lit up in realization. "Did you just say Ace?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. Oh, but he tried to kill me though."

 _Idiot!_

"So you know him," Porchemy went on, "I don't know if you know this, but your friend stole some money from my men today. You don't happen to know where it is now, do you?"

Luffy's face went blank. Ace and Sabo just knew he was going to spill everything; Who the hell wouldn't? But then the brat looked away and did his best to act casual.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Sabo covered his face with his hands and Ace didn't know whether to laugh or cry. An infant could lie better than this kid.

Porchemy didn't give in, though. Of course he wouldn't. The hulking man tossed Luffy over his shoulder after a few words and left with him. Luffy was screaming a bunch when he went, and Ace nearly felt sorry for the kid.

Sabo stood up once the coast was clear, frowning as he did. "They're gonna torture him."

"Obviously. I bet the kid won't even last a punch till he tell them everything." Ace stood up after him, patting the leaves away from his shorts. "C'mon, we have to move our pirate fund before they come for it."

It took Sabo a few minutes to nod. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Ace, that kid, Luffy, he- he didn't tell them about our treasure, about _anything!_ "

Ace dropped the gold he was carrying, horror marring his face as it did with Sabo's.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I handled Sabo's reaction to Ace's death pretty well. It's been a year since Sabo met Ace and since Sabo was alone, living without anyone to depend on, I'd think he'd get attached to Ace easily. The prospect of Ace dying would haunt him, probably, even with him now knowing that Ace would still live after his death.**

 _ **If this was unrealistic, then hey, it's just a fanfiction.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: my goodness would you look at that! thanks for the reviews dudes and dudettes, I can shape up a plot because of it. And also, plot holes. Too many plot holes.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Porchemy's huge, but Ace had a bigger pride.

"Take him and run, Sabo!" He shouted, voice loud and tense, but so clear. Sabo gaped at him in disbelief.

"What about you?!"

"I never run away from a fight," Ace raised his pipe, his sole weapon, and brandished it around. His knuckles were deathly white- a contrast to the bruises that were starting to form. "I won't run!"

And Sabo thought, idly, that that would have been a cool line to say when Ace wasn't in danger, when he wasn't going to rush in headfirst to his death again.

So Sabo dropped Luffy- unconscious and in need of serious medical assistance- to the ground with minimal grace and charged along with him.

"Sabo, what the hell-"

"You're fucking crazy if you thought you could handle them all," Sabo swung his own pipe and readied his stance once they got in the dilapidated shack again, and Ace had to stop and stare. "Let me help."

Ace growled, easily ramming his weapon to an oncoming pirate. "You've helped me enough!"

Sabo had nothing to say to that other than swinging his pipe to the pirate at his right.

Ace braced himself, gritted his teeth, and let a war cry push past his lips.

* * *

Luffy was tucked in and asleep, bandages and all after the incident with Porchemy. Ace would have slept too if he could will nightmares into nice, little dreams.

But he couldn't so here he was, going to sit alone on the stump in front of Dadan's hut. Surprisingly, Sabo was already there so the seat's been taken. Huh.

"You couldn't sleep?"

The boy sighed then after a dip of a second, the ever shining moonlight splashing on his features. He looked morose, somewhat, as he met Ace's eyes with a smile. "Yeah. You too?"

Ace nodded and walked over to him, opting to just stand beside Sabo. It was okay; Sabo can have the seat if he wanted.

He never had a choice though as his friend pulled him down, an arm already slung over his shoulders in a sloppy, one sided hug. Ace grumbled, a bit miffed that Sabo- of all people- caught him off guard.

"... Why do you do that, Ace?"

With his words too, Ace was caught off guard and the boy frowned, wondering if the shift in the atmosphere meant anything. "Do what?"

Sabo raised an arm, flailing the thing in a wide arc and said, "This. This whole thing you're doing, it's... It's bad." There was finality in his sentence, as if he expected Ace to understand and agree in a heartbeat.

But Ace didn't understand, not really, so he asked.

"What is?"

"You not running away," Ace could feel Sabo's fingers digging into his shoulder and he subconsciously scooted closer; To offer what little comfort he had to give. "It's okay to run away Ace, it's bad if you don't. You're going to end up hurting yourself or- or worse!"

"Like me dying?" Ace scoffed, "I won't die, you know that."

"It doesn't matter! Death is death all the same, and- doesn't it hurt? To die again and again."

 _And again and again and again._

Ace hated talking about this. He tended to shy away from it all, avoid any notion of it coming up in conversations. He couldn't really escape now though. Not when Sabo's like this.

Ace bit his lip, struggling for an answer. "It does," he said because it really did, "but that's not the scary thing about it."

Ace could almost see Sabo's curiosity growing like a damned plant, and he sighed. "Remember that time when you stabbed me?"

Sabo blanched but nodded all the same.

"Yeah, well, you forgot, right?"

"Ace-"

"No, no, just hear me out," Ace rested his head on Sabo's shoulder before the blonde could go into another bout of panic. "You were... meant to forgot. It wasn't your fault- It's just how it is."

"What... What do you mean?"

Ace let his eyes wander, catching sight of a dragonfly landing on grass. The light of the moon was bright but it was dimmer here than on their cliff. Sabo lightly squeezed his hand and Ace was forced out of his musings. He shifted his head.

"... You were supposed to forget. But then you... got too close, I guess." He rolled Sabo's finger in his hand, trying to distract himself.

"When I die, people forget that I die. Whether they're the ones who started it or witnesses- They just forget. Like I didn't just lose my life, they start to not care and just go along with their way. But you, Sabo, you started to... care. Because of that, you're able to see and remember."

Ace sat up, quietly, revelling in the silence of it all as he let go of Sabo's hand.

"When people die, there's someone out there who'll mourn for them. When I die though, no one will. No one remembers. And that hurts."

"I... Ace,"

Ace should have expected the embrace, arms tightening their hold around his neck. But he didn't, not really, so he hesitated to do the same.

"I'm here now," Sabo said it almost like a whisper and Ace fought the tears down. "There'll be someone to remember you now, for all the times you're going to die. And it's not going to be just me. That kid- Luffy's going to remember you too, he likes you."

"...Really?"

"Really. I'll never forget you, Ace. Not after all the stupid shit you've done."

The tranquility of the air reigned for only a few seconds before it cracked with Ace's quiet laugh, a sound Sabo loved and treasured.

"Like the time I lead a pack of wolves to our hideout?"

Sabo snorted at the memory, a smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, like that. That wasn't an accident like you said it was- I swear you tried becoming the alpha at one point."

Ace's laugh only doubled in volume and Sabo grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. Together they stood up, laughter died down as they smiled.

Ace wiped the tears off from his face. "Uh, thanks, Sabo, I-"

"You're always welcome," the blonde shrugged, tugging Ace's hand. "Let's go back to sleep?"

The offer was tempting and Ace's smile softened. "Yeah. Yeah, let's sleep."

The morning when he woke up without nightmares was when he became aware that Sabo became such an important existence to him, someone who he could fully trust and love unconditionally.

After all, Sabo would do the same for him.

Ace don't know what he'd do if he ever lost Sabo.

* * *

 **A/N: short chapter is short. sry. Though, I do have things in store. Look forward to it, I guess?**

 _ **Bye-O!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

The bar was packed. Notorious deviants from every corner of the island gathered in one spot like bees to honey, and Ace found it a fitting place for ruffians like them.

Ace could feel their eyes on him, the pipe in his hands probably thought of as nothing other than a child's toy. He swung it proudly though, enjoying the way their eyes lit up in caution. His blood ran through him in anticipation that built up in ridges- insatiable if not released.

"Hey, you. You're the boss, ain'tcha?"

He can see the bartender trembling from where he stood, but his attention was shifted elsewhere when the person in question turned. He was huge- A stocky build and menacing look to complete the pirate look he had going on. Ace smirked.

"Buzz off, kid, this ain't the place for ya to be playin' at. Why don't ya just go home and suck on yer mama's tiddies, ey? Bet she's lookin' for her boy."

The bar- lights dim and dark as can be, perfect for murder- erupted with raucous, disgusting laughter, and Ace growled.

"I came here to fight bastards like you. How about stepping down from your high horse and meet me in the eyes? Then you'd know how a man looks like."

The laughter died in an instant and menace filled the air with tension. The bartender hid somewhere under the counter and Ace had to fight down the urge to charge right away.

He had to wait for the right moment. Patience is the key.

The man stood at his full height, easily looming over Ace like an impenetrable wall. He stared, glaring with hate and Ace thought it to be rude if he didn't return the same look.

"What could a baby like ya know anything' 'bout fightin'. Get yer head outta the clouds, yeah? I'd hate to kill a kid, ya know."

"Like you can even land a sword on me. Or what, is that just for show?"

Ace could see his opponent's agitation clearly, and his mind cackled in glee. Then, as soon as the sword was pulled and ready to go down upon him, Ace moved-

-and he struck.

* * *

Ace was lucky the bartender wasn't anywhere near him when he woke up. But then again, it wouldn't have mattered. Ace doubted they- the pirates and the bartender both- would remember anything about him.

The bloodstain he had on his chest would be a pain to deal with though. At least it was an instant death- He didn't expect someone to sneak up on him to impale a sword right through his heart. Shit hurted like hell, but the pain didn't last long.

Now onto the real problem. Sabo would blow a gasket if he found out that Ace had challenged yet another group of pirates to a fight. He'd have to wash his clothes first- Clearing the evidence before Sabo can catch him wearing it.

"Oh, it's Ace! What're you doing here?"

He didn't expect Luffy to be in the equation though.

Ace crossed his arms in a way that was totally not obvious, hiding the stain that covered his chest. "The hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Sabo wanted me to clean our clothes,"

"Where is he?"

Luffy pointed down the river, where Ace could see his brother catching fishes. "He's catching dinner. He said that our clothes were stinking up the treehouse, but I didn't think so? Sabo's weird sometimes."

Ace snorted at that and walked behind Luffy so he wouldn't see him. He just have to do this right...

Ace took off his shirt in one swift motion and squatted down next to Luffy, immediately dumping his shirt into the water.

"Hey, is that blood?"

Well, shit. Ace didn't think that through, did he.

"S'not mine. I beat someone up and it got on me." Ace eyed the water, watching as the red diffused away and dissipating into nothingness. He was glad that Sabo's not near them, or else he'd notice.

"Whaaaa? You got into a fight and didn't tell us anything? Sabo!" Luffy called out too quick and before Ace could stop him, "Ace got into a fight and didn't tell us!"

Him and his big mouth!

Ace could see Sabo's frown from where he was and he didn't like what it entailed. Ace smacked Luffy's head with his shirt, soaked and all, and accepted the fact that he got into trouble.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, you talk too much!"

Sabo reached them in no time, and Ace suddenly realized how he smelled like blood. Sabo's eyes felt judgeful and tired, and Ace distracted himself by watching the water flow.

"... I told you to stop doing this,"

The word was quietly said and the blonde sighed, sitting down next to them as he set down his basket of fish. He noticed the shirt Ace was holding and he took it, spread it wide for the world to see.

The stains were still visible, still so clear.

"The chest, huh."

"It's not mine." The lie kept going and Ace tasted ash on his tongue, his mouth akin to sandpaper. Why was he compelled to lie, to hide it when it's so obvious? It felt awful to lie to Sabo. "The blood, it's not mine."

"Yeah, right. And the blood from your first fight wasn't yours either, was it?"

Images flashed like lighting as the memories of that day hit his senses. Ace recoiled.

"That's all... Ace's blood?"

The two of them gasped, Ace and Sabo, and they turned wide eyes to their little brother, whose own eyes were fixated on the shirt. Ace felt his heart drop.

"No, Luffy, it's- It's not."

"But Sabo said it was."

Ace turned to Sabo, mentally pleading for him to somehow divert the situation because Luffy can't find out, this was Ace's burden and Ace's alone-

"Some of them are his, but that's impossible. If this is all his, then he would be dead by now." Sabo ruffled Luffy's hair. "But your brother Ace is here, see?"

Luffy's looked at Ace with eyes full of wonder, and Ace felt like breaking down.

"So that's not Ace's blood?"

"... Not really."

"Oh. Okay!"

Sabo glanced at him, giving him a stare that screamed a thousand emotions and Ace owed Sabo one for this, surely.

Ace grabbed his shirt back from Sabo and soaked it into the water. The blood flowed.

* * *

"Bring it on, wind! Give me your best shot!"

Ace supposed that was his first blunder. Nature was an unforgiving mistress, and she would not hesitate to give offense to those who asked.

Ace asked for it, and that's why he missed a step. That's why he slipped, tumbled down and-

 _Crack, crack, ccrraack!_

He didn't know whether that noise came from his bones or some branches, but then again, he couldn't really give it that much of a thought. By the time he landed, he was a mess of purple bruises, red scrapes, a broken arm and leg, and definitely far away from home.

His headache pounded fiercely in his brain, and he gritted his teeth, the pain spreading through his body like a plague. The storm wasn't letting up any time soon so Ace was sure Sabo and Luffy can't come and get him. Not now, at least.

Something sticky was behind Ace's head as he closed his eyes. His breath was shallow, unusually so and he knew he didn't have much time left.

Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered nowadays.

As the wind calmed, he heard Sabo's voice in the distance. But Luffy's voice was nearer. He heard him call, and it raised in volume-

He's getting near?

 _No, no, no, no_. Luffy can't see him like this, Luffy cannot see him die, can't see a dead body, he's still too young-

"A-Ace?"

He felt a touch on his head. Ace's eyes fluttered open, blinking into blurry focus. He could see his little brother hovering over him, face confused and so unbelievably bewildered and innocent. His wide eyes were searching, analysing the situation and when Ace heard the gasp, he knew Luffy was looking at his limbs, twisted and broken like twigs.

Fuck this. Sabo was nowhere near to save him now. So Ace smiled.

"Everything's... alright. Don't w-wor... worry, Luffy, I... I'm fine,"

He could feel himself slipping away, his head lolling back but he tried his damnest to keep his consciousness in check. "I'm just... going to sleep for a bit,"

A look to Luffy's face told him that even he didn't believe that but Ace went on still. "If Sabo comes... T-tell him... the wind's at fault..."

"Ace?"

"I'm just... gonna go... sl.. sleep..."

When someone looks like they're in a lot of pain, bleeding and ready to faint, they're most likely to die. Ace was no stranger to the idea and Luffy was most likely the same. Ace smiled for the last time, wry and so obviously in pain but smiling.

If anything, it was to get rid of that expression on Luffy's face.

 _I'm the worst._

Darkness clouded his vision, and-

* * *

 **A/N: Murphy's law. I had to give it a lil' of that. Only because it fits and give the story a bit more of that _oomph_. ****Kudos for that one reviewer who mentioned it though, you have my thanks.**

 _ **See ya'll laters.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the late late late update! I know I've said this a lot of times but; School is taking over my life at such a quick rate- 'til I forgot this site even existed. Went through my phone and I found this hiding away so wallo- Here we are.**

 **Dunno if I even have the time to continue this _-_ Let this chapter be out rather than let it stow away, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

Sabo was late. Or Ace died too early but no one cared because Luffy, sweet innocent little Luffy, was crying his eyes out when he arrived. The sound alone was enough to tug on his heartstrings, enough to make him see grief.

Sabo turned the boy from Ace's body- definitely cold, lifeless as usual- and held him by the shoulders at an arm's length. "Luffy, it's okay. Ace is fine."

"B-b-but, he's not- Ace's not moving..!"

"He will, soon enough, he will." Well, not that soon. Sabo knew just how long it took for Ace to recover from this amount of major injuries. A day at most, maybe? The wind blew harsher, it's conquest not done and Sabo bit his lip. He stood up and took Luffy's hand.

"We have to go. Can you stand up?"

"M-mn. I can, but, A-Ace,"

"We'll bring him too, don't worry. He's still alive, he can't die. He's invincible big brother Ace, isn't he?"

It was an old joke they made up but the phrase seemed to calm Luffy down. A few seconds was all it took for Luffy to nod and relax, the tenseness disappearing but not actually gone. Sabo let go of Luffy's hand and quickly went over to Ace, crouching down and lifting him on his back.

The wind caught up, a sign of another storm, and the two brothers promptly searched for shelter.

* * *

"I'll be going to Grey Terminal. We need some new materials to repair the treehouse so I'll be back with some new planks. Want anything?"

"I can't come with you?"

"You need to take care of Ace, Luffy. Something might happen to him if you're not around."

"Mm... Then I want a telescope."

Sabo laughed. "Sure, sure. I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Luffy had seen death before. It wasn't new to him- Living near the forest made up for unneeded experiences.

The rabbit he befriended a few years ago would be his earliest recollection of death. It was a quiet, meek, and timid little thing- Luffy wanted to protect it as soon as he had laid his eyes on it. Besides, the rabbit made a good friend so there was that.

But then it died. The rabbit fell down as suddenly as it lost it's life and at that time, Luffy was baffled.

Why did it stop moving? What caused it? Luffy asked his grandfather of the misfortune that had befallen onto his friend, but the old geezer shook his head, saying something about starvation and sickness.

Come to think of it, it did look a bit thin...

Garp told him then, to bury it as a mean to lay upon it peace. Luffy hadn't questioned that notion and did as he was told. He was sniffling through it all, still not knowing why it was dead but knowing that it would never come back.

It was the same as that bandit he saw not long after that incident- Shots fired at him, the reverberating sound of the gun deafening his ears. At the first show of blood, Luffy didn't stop to stare. He ran out of the forest, ignoring his grandfather's scolding of getting out too early.

Luffy didn't like that, not at all. The blood was too much, the scream was horrifying. Death must be painful- Luffy was glad the rabbit died quietly.

Luffy assumed the bandit was bad though, just like that mountain bandit Benn shot later in Foosha. Maybe that was it- Yeah, the ones dying are the bad ones! But the rabbit was a good friend though...?

Ace was good too so he can't die. He's invincible big brother Ace! He _shouldn't_ die.

(That thing was gone though, that thing that went _thump thump_ in Ace's chest before. Maybe it was resting?)

So when Ace woke up Luffy smiled, all grin and sunshine and everything happy. Nothing was wrong, everything was alright.

"You woke up! Ace slept too long so I ate lunch first. Oh, but I finished it all though. Do you still want lunch?"

"..."

"Ace?"

"What happened?"

Luffy hummed and tapped the crocodile bone he was gnawing on to the floor. "There was a storm and you said you were gonna sleep," Luffy puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms. "If Ace didn't sleep we would be scav- scavengering planks right now in Grey Terminal."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Ace looked almost sheepish, and he looked around. Luffy noticed he was healthier now, as if he didn't just break his bones. He wasn't that pale now, and he looked alive-er. It was as if that particular episode didn't happen at all! Cool.

"Where's Sabo?"

"Grey Terminal. He's gonna bring back some planks to repair the treehouse. Hey, hey, now that you're awake, can we go there? Sabo's been there since morning."

The sky outside was a beautiful golden. It was obvious it had been quite a long time since morning. Too long though- Sabo said he'd be back soon. Maybe he got caught up in something?

Ace slowly stood up and stretched the muscles in his limbs, sighing. Luffy jumped up from where he sat and threw the crocodile bone out of the window. "Let's go then. Sabo needs some help, probably."

Before Ace descended though, Luffy reached out and curled his hand around Ace's wrist almost too suddenly. Ace stopped at his spot near the rope ladder and raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"What're you doing?"

 _Thump, thump._

Luffy looked up to his brother and grinned. "It's there!"

"Hah? What is?"

Luffy didn't answer him though, tumbling down the rope and giggling all the while. Ace stared and watched him go, holding out his hand in a daze.

"... Weird kid."

He shook his head and continued on his way.

* * *

Sabo's gone.

Sabo's gone?

Sabo's-

 _No, no, no._

"You're lying."

Because Sabo was his friend, his brother, someone who promised to be at his side no matter what so he couldn't have just upped and-

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me. Sorry kid, but his dad took him. Used Bluejam and all."

Of _fucking_ course.

There was something bubbling in Ace as he dragged Luffy away from the beggar, effectively shutting him up from any more unnecessary questions. Luffy grumbled from beside him but all Ace could see was what was in front of him.

"Better watch out for Bluejam too, boy! Heard he's hiring some lackeys to do stuff for him!"

Ace didn't turn to nod but he heeded the warning. If only he wasn't paving hell with every step he walked- He would've said thanks or something to the beggar then.

Luffy freed his hand from Ace's clutches and pursed his lips, looking unusually unnerved for once. "Hey, Ace, where are we going? We're gonna take Sabo back, right?"

"Damn straight. Sabo's dad probably used our lives as leverage to force Sabo to come back to him- He had Bluejam to prattle on for him after all." Ace trudged on through all the garbage, expression murderous. "Sabo wouldn't back down without a fight 'less someone pulled out a card on him. And Bluejam probably did just that."

It was rare for Ace to be so cool-headed. Luffy had expected Ace to go completely berserk on the nobles, social hierarchy be damned, but he looked calm, docile almost. But all of this was masked under a disguise of rage, of unwanted horrors and fury and Luffy knew- The air grew tighter with tension, it's presence impalpable.

But Luffy wasn't one to read the air, so he blurted out something truly unmerited to the current situation.

"Maybe... Sabo went home on his own? Maybe he really did leave us..."

Ace stopped in his tracks. He swiveled around then, eyes full of anger (not towards Luffy though, never towards Luffy) but he exhaled- breathed and unclenched his fists.

"Sabo would never do that," Ace said because he trusted Sabo, trusted him more than anyone else on this godforsaken island. Sabo couldn't have upped and left him alone with Luffy. Sabo cared too much. Cared too much for him, too much for Luffy, but cared less for himself.

Ace knew Sabo was a selfless bastard. It didn't take long for one to know one.

"We'll bring Sabo back. Then we're gonna beat him up for leaving in the first place."

There was confidence in his words and Luffy couldn't help but smile, wobbly and excited beyond belief. "Yeah!"

Ace grinned along with him, dark and menacing as he opened the door to Dadan's hut.

* * *

 **A/N: welp.**


End file.
